Trilogy Revisited + Nocturnal Missions
Trilogy Revisited + Nocturnal Missions is a Wolfenstein 3D mapset (with very small coding changes, mostly ceiling colours) created by Serpens and released late September 2007. With 60 maps, it's a complete six episode replacement, although caveat emptor: the mapping quality can vary considerably (see below). It received the Dome award for reasons as of yet unascertained. The above info pertains to the final release. The initial release - called simply Trilogy Revisited - happened in May 2007 and included only the first three episodes with much less polished mapping. Ported to SDL by Andy Nonymous and beta tested by Patrick Grey. Author's Editorial TR+NM, after all these years, remains my most notable work, although nowhere near my best one. The development must be divided by two parts, roughly equal by size but not by time. The first three episodes were done over several years, reaching as far back as when I was... thirteen? Fourteen? Having just downloaded FloEdit and read BJ Rowan's mapping guide, I was ready to conquer the world and created Episode 1 in a rather short time, resulting in an inspired but very sloppy creation. The other two episodes followed much later on and were made following a somewhat more clarified and consistent mapping paradigm, although still subpar. The second part, encompassing the other thirty maps, took merely several months of time, during which I was overflowing with ideas and inspiration, often knocking out a map per day. At the same time, a rather significant and sudden jump in mapping skills happened somewhere at the brink of Episodes 3 and 6. I say 3 and 6 because Episode 6 was actually made right after the third one for mysterious reasons. Episodes 4 and 5 then followed in chronological order. In practice, these months were just me happily sitting at the computer, editor open at all times, and mapping whatever came into my mind at the time, never complaining of a lack of ideas and constantly polishing mapping skills. While the Nocturnal Missions still had some rather significant flaws and were inferior to my later exploits, they were ultimately what defined me as a mapper. An experience to remember. Three people must be named first of all as the ones with the heaviest impact on this mapset: WLHack and Lozer 42, who were excellent and patient playtesters, and Ack, whose mapping advice was invaluable and still sticks with me to this day. ALL RIGHT SHUTTING UP ALREADY have a gallery instead '' TRNM_1.png TRNM_2.png TRNM_3.png TRNM_4.png TRNM_5.png TRNM_6.png '' External links * Trilogy Revisited + Nocturnal Missions on the Wolfenstein 3D Vault * Trilogy Revisited on the Wolfenstein 3D Vault * Thread at DieHard Wolfers * SDL release thread at DieHard Wolfers * Poll at DieHard Wolfers * Poll at Haven * News at the Dome: SEP/DEC 2013 SEP/OCT 2007 MAY/JUN 2007 * Youtube videos: SSGMaster Category:Mods Category:2007 mods Category:Map sets Category:Registered Wolfenstein 3D Category:DOS mods Category:SDL mods Category:Mods with 60 levels Category:Mods with 30 or more levels